FNAW 2 Phone Calls
Night 1 ---- "Hello? Oh, you're already there! Splendid! That means you're ready to take on your new job. Heh, uh, yeah, anyway, this is Wario Ware Incorporated, the number one place in Micro Games Production. It was founded by this man named...Wario. Around 20 years ago, to be exact. And now, we are re-opening this again! It should be full. Now, here's the thing, right? Um, the workers here have been complaining about, uh, figures and stuff wandering around the place, you know, but shouldn't be here. Some have gone as far as saying this place is haunted. Well, if that's true or not, you just gotta believe what you want. But trust me, I've experienced hauntings before, and it was as far from fun as you can get. I don't want, heh, the same thing to happen to you. Therefore, I have given you the access to the security cameras. That way, you can keep track of anything or anyone that moves in there. And since we're rebuilding this from the ashes, this has some, well, consequences. You might notice some of the rooms looking new, and some of them looking, well, not. Furthermore, we are currently struggling with the power. We only have a temporary solution, being the power generator in the back room, so as often as you can, go back there and charge it up to keep the power flowing. Though since there is a thunderstorm raging outside, that could be of help when you need some light, right? So, I hope you're safe. If anyone should actually enter your office, hide in the back room immediately, and do not make any sound whatsoever. Make sure the power level stays fine, as well. Remember, power means everything, here. We'll see what we can do with the power tomorrow, though. And...don't be afraid, alright? Just stay focused. Good night, and good luck." Night 2 ---- "Hey, you did great! Did you see anything last night? Hopefully not, heh. Just remember to do what I told you. Should they enter your office, stay in the back room and be quiet. Therefore, if you should find yourself in this situation, you must not touch the generator, alright? But otherwise, keep it charged. Unnatural beings tend to move faster in the dark. But no worries though, as you can charge the power up again if it should run out. Keep that in mind. Uh...I said that we would try to fix the power, right? Heh, funny thing is, we only managed to make it worse for you. The electricity got completely broken in the tool storage. So, you won't be able to see much in there, now. Well, come to think of it, the thunderstorm probably won't end according to the weather report. So remember, lightning is your friend. Oh, by the way, the cabinet that is standing in the tool storage, keep an eye on that, alright? As I investigated the room today, I felt a strong ambience of...danger as I opened this cabinet. Not sure why, heh. Just keep an eye on it ever now and then, yeah? If it should open and nobody's standing there, someone might be, well, rushing towards you... So if you should see this, enter the back room as fast as you can. Um...we'll keep working on the problems. Stay tuned, and stay safe. Good night! Night 3 ---- "Hello? Ah, welcome back. You remembered to watch the cabinet, right? You didn't see it opening, did you? I'm sure you did fine. Heh, still no progress on the power, unfortunately, but we're getting an expert tomorrow. So we hope to see some changes. Just hang in there. You remember I said that we built this up from the ashes? Well this building actually caught on fire many years ago. Luckily though, no one got hurt, or actually...wounded. A dragon-like creature, he died in this fire. He was a bad guy, so who knows, he might have been the cause of the fire in the first place. He was buried afterwards, heh. Right below your office, actually. Kinda cool, huh? And...kinda disturbing, as well. Afterwards, Wario decided to start a food factory of some sort. Either way, just keep going, remember the generator, yeah? Hide if you need to. And check that cabinet, as often as you can. too. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Hopefully, anyway. Talk to you tomorrow..." Night 4 ---- "Good evening! You're doing a great job! Better than I did. Heh, yeah. I've been in your situation before, working at a place like this. I worked there for six nights before they decided to close it off, due to, uh, events going on. That was a nightmare, I assure you. Don't know if you've experienced something similar these nights, heh. Hopefully not. At least, I'm sure you won't see the horrifying faces I'' saw. Oh, I almost forgot, heh, we brought in an expert today, looking at the electricity and stuff, and he couldn't find the error. He said it looked to be in perfect condition, so he didn't really understand the problem. We explained our problem though, so he tried his best either way. And, uh, though it didn't get fixed...it got, well, heh, more active. It uses power even faster now. But on the bright side, you will be able to charge it up faster, as well. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though. Keep your head cool, though. Now I ''know something is going on there, and I know you've seen this "something" with your own eyes. Just keep it up, heh. It's very important to have a night guard this first week. Talk to you tomorrow." Night 5 ---- "You're still there, aren't you? Heh, that's good. Okay, uh, oh yeah, good evening, by the way. Uh, listen up, I think there might be someone in your office right now. You probably don't see anyone yet, but, he's there. Heh, don't get too scared now. Though I'm guessing he's watching you as we speak. It's Friday today, so you made it through the whole week. Uh...good job. Now be a good boy and just keep at it. We've nearly given up on this power system, as it doesn't seem to get fixed. You've just gotta live with it tonight, as well. But you've done well so far, so...it shouldn't be a problem. Correct? Bet you are looking forward to the weekend, huh? Getting some rest? Hm, I bet you are. Goodbye." Night 6 ---- "Huh, so I see you got my phone call this morning, huh? Sorry that you have to work on a Saturday, but we had no choice. We had some...problems that required a security guard. Now since you're here, heh, want to play? Want to have some fun with us? Heh, I'd like to call this game "No Pain, No Gain". You know that you have to work in life to be rewarded. Thomas. And I got a feeling that you'll leave like normal. Maybe even earlier. In this little game you cannot skip work, Thomas, no, no, no, that's against the rules! So I was kind enough to lock the doors a few minutes ago. That way, you will stay here tomorrow, and work here tomorrow night as well. But don't worry, I've left food there for you to eat. You can thank me later. I've done this myself. Somewhere else. Several years ago. Now it's your turn to have some fun, eh? Ready, set, go." Night 7 ---- Hahahahaha, so you're enjoying our little game. How has your day been, I'm sure it's been full of joy. You're halfway there, friend. Only the most difficult part remains. Someone's been waiting for you, so you'd better give them a warm welcome." There is slowed down and backwards audio of the following said by Luigi's ghost: "It's time to end you. You'll play the looping game with no ends. You cannot hide. We will find you. We will locate you. We will do the same thing to you, as we did to him. Soon you will be one of us. You cannot run anymore. Thomas Tailor. Death Call ---- "Hello? Hello? Are you there or not? *laughter* "Good." Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Help